


Well Needed Vacation

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Barely any smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Polyamory, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Vacation, only two scenes of it, spoilers but im changing a few things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Fury, Maria, and you all need a well deserved vacation.





	Well Needed Vacation

Maria had invited you to go on vacation with her after she came back with the snap. She had told you to back at least three bags, going to a special planet. You were excited, having missed her the whole five years that she had been dusted, you wanted to make up the time.

"Wait, if we're on vacation, and Fury is with us, who's going to run things on earth?" You asked, earning a smile from Maria.

"Don't worry, we got that covered." she answered.

Climbing onto the spaceship, you were greeted by Carol, who had helped the team while fighting Thanos. The two of you grew close between the five years, and when she saw you, she gave you a hug.

"You look good, (Your Name)." she said.

"So do you! Short hair suits you!" You smiled, feeling Maria's hand wrap around you. "Carol, this is Maria!"

"I'm glad I get to meet you, she told me a lot about you!" 

Reaching her hand out to shake Carol's, Maria smiled. "Oh really?" Raising an eyebrow, you looked away from her. Your face heated up quickly as the two of you made your way towards your seats.

"This vacation is going to be relaxing, baby," Maria smiled, leaning in to kiss you.

"It better be, I need to relax." you sigh, closing your eyes as the engine started. "What planet are we going to exactly?"

"I'm unfortunately not allowed to disclose where, but you'll love it. Everyone's friendly I've heard." 

The spaceship took off, and you held onto Maria. Not used to being on a spaceship, and you were stressing out. You've always hated planes, even if you were on them more than three times a week. Usually bringing a pair of headphones, but this time you had forgotten them. 

Bringing you out of your thoughts was Fury, sitting in front of Maria. "I told both Soren and Talos on what they need to do, and how to do it before we get back. They should be good to go."

You looked at Maria with confusion, but she didn't explain his words further. _What if earth needed you?_ you thought to yourself. Maria placed her hand on your thigh, and you figured she knew you were stressing.

"Hey, we'll have a great time, and when we get back, we'll do what we do best?" she said, wrapping.

"Alright, it's just, ever since you were dusted, losing half the population, and losing Nat, I worry a lot," you continued. "Maybe I just worry a little too much."

"You're okay, (Your Name). I miss Nat as well." she whispered, leaning her head on your shoulder. 

The rest of the way, you fell asleep with Maria holding you in her arms. A place that you loved being - making you feel safe at any time of the day.

"Wake up, sweetheart. We're here, when we get to where we're staying, you can sleep." Maria whispered, kissing you on the cheek.

"Did you have to wake me? I was having a great dream!'

Fury laugh, "Oh we _know_."

You looked at Maria, and she put her hands up. "I'll tell you later."


End file.
